


Horse riding

by Celestlian



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, gay relationship, merricup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida takes her girlfriend for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse riding

Merida looked at Hiccup. "Come on, I need to show you something." 

"Really? Now?" The brunette asked. She sighed, getting up from her chair. The princess smiled widely, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her to the black horse. "This is Angus. We're going to ride him." 

"W-What?" 

"Oh come on, you heard what I said," Merida said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's ride him!" Then, she smirked. "Or are you afraid?"

"What?! No. I'm Hiccup, I can do anything. I'm gonna get on it first." 

"Suit yaself," Merida replied with a shrug, leaning against the wall. She snickered when Hiccup bit her lip softly, looking at the big horse with an expression of uncertainty. After a few moments, she latched onto the saddle, climbing up onto it and settling comfortably. That is, until Merida jumped onto Angus and shouted, "go Angus go!" 

 

Hiccup screamed, holding onto the mane of Merida's horse. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to think about how fast the horse was going. 

 

The redhead laughed, until she saw how scared Hiccup really was. Then, she asked Angus to stop and paused. "Hiccup?" 

"H-Has he stopped?" Hiccup whispered. 

"Well-" 

"Has he stopped?" Her voice quivered. Merida felt a pang in her heart and nodded. "Yes, he has." 

 

They stayed still for a few minutes, Merida rubbing Hiccup's back as the green eyed girl took deep breaths. She shook with every one. Then, slowly, Hiccup released her grip the mane. "Sorry," she whispered. What happened next startled the brunette. Merida wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder. Hiccup's breathing steadied as she felt Merida hug her. She was silent for a moment before whispering, "thank you." 

The princess just smiled softly, which was uncharacteristic for Merida. There was silence between them, only for a few seconds, before the redhead asked, "do you want to keep going?" 

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I do." Hiccup managed a smile in Merida's direction. Merida patted Angus' thigh. "On, boy," she said. The horse resumed running, although not as fast. Angus had obviously sensed Hiccup's distress. 

 

After some time, Hiccup asked, "can we...go faster?" 

"Sure." Merida didn't command the horse, though. "You try." 

"You sure he won't...?" 

"Yeah." 

Hiccup nodded. She took a deep breath before patting the horse's thigh gently, like Merida had done earlier. "Faster," she whispered. 

All of a sudden the horse had accelerated to full speed. Hiccup laughed, spreading out her arms. Behind her, Merida was smiling widely, happy that her girlfriend was enjoying herself. After a few seconds, Hiccup clutched onto the mane, since she'd nearly fallen off. Her heart beat steadied as she turned to look at Merida and gave her a smile.

 

After the ride, Hiccup and Merida got off their trusty horse. Hiccup patted Angus gently. "He is truly beautiful." 

"Sometimes, I think the same thing," Merida said. "But you know what's more beautiful?" 

"What?" 

"This." Merida grabbed Hiccup's arm gently, turning her to look. The sun was setting, a gorgeous yellow mixing with deep orange. 

"It's amazing." 

"Like you." 

Hiccup smiled and squeezed Merida's hand. She laid her head against the redhead's shoulder as the two looked out at the landscape, watching the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Merricup, but it has grown on me a little. I thought I'd try making Hiccup feminine, since people have written Hijack as a straight couple before, and I wanted to do that with Merricup, but reversed. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
